l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Komori
Komori was a shugenja born in the year 1093 Fealty and Freedom, p. 23 into the Mantis Clan, son of a Mantis Shugenja, but his father was actually a koumori spirit, long since returned to Chikushudo. Komori honored his spirit-father by naming himself after their race. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 27 He secretly raised Yoritomo Kumiko, the daughter of Yoritomo and Moshi Wakiza, hiding her because she was born Tainted. Treachery's Coin, Part II, by Shawn Carman He was eventually awarded with his own Minor Clan, the Bat. Appearance Komori's semi-human nature gave him great skills at communicating with spirits of all kinds, and also caused him to age far more slowly than a normal mortal. Secrets of the Empire, p. 27 He had already learned that his half-spirit nature had prolonged his life span, and his face grew outwardly lined by the years. Fealty and Freedom, p. 24 Komori knew that others would not understand his half-spirit lineage and kept the secret to himself. Fealty and Freedom, p. 28 He always favored darkness and shadows over light, and moved with subtle grace. Komori favored summoning spells, but the animals that answered his call were invariably bats, which flocked about him as if he were one of them. Conflicts Clan War In 1120 Komori proved himself as a powerful shugenja, fighting for the Mantis in the Clan War. He researched ancestral magic that came from his koumori blood. Invading the Phoenix In 1132 Komori fought in the Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix lands. Clan Letter to the Mantis (Imperial Herald v4 #2) Lying Darkness Defensor of Kyuden Gotei In 1132 creatures of the Lying Darkness attacked Kyuden Gotei, while the majority of the Mantis forces were engaged in the Phoenix lands. In the Battle of Kyuden Gotei Fealty and Freedom, pp. 23-24 Komori summoned an army of phantom samurai to defend Kyuden Gotei from the Shadowspawn. A Hero's Legacy, by Rich Wulf Yoritomo's assassination attempt In 1133 while the Mantis were retreating from mainland Rokugan to their homeland islands, Yoritomo was wounded by one of his personal bodyguards. Yoritomo Aramasu charged the traitor and the Son of Storms was able to kill him with his Kama. The face of the dead man faded, and Aramasu told his companions about the Lying Darkness. Komori meanwhile had healed Yoritomo with his spells. The Mantis began to cleanse their ranks using crystal to test their kinsmen. Clan Letter to the Mantis (Imperial Herald v4 #2) Yoritomo's Heir During the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, Moshi Wakiza was gravely wounded in battle. Yoritomo commanded Komori to return his wife to the Mantis Islands and protect her. It soon became clear that Wakiza had been tainted and that she was with child. She died during childbirth, leaving only Komori and a few members of the Yoritomo Elite Guard with the knowledge that the Son of Storms had a child, Yoritomo Kumiko. Aramasu ordered Komori to protect and raise the child, an Kumiko was instructed in ways to control her own corruption in isolation on the remote Island of Lost Wilderness Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 359 within the Monastery of Bishamon. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 14 Over the years, he has come to view Kumiko as his own daughter. Mantis-Ivory Kingdoms War While the rest of the Empire was fighting the War of Spirits, Komori fought in the Mantis-Ivory Kingdoms War against the Cult of Ruhmal. There he met the gaijin Rama Singh and his brother, Sumukar. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Retirement Komori had been one of Aramasu's chief advisors, perhaps the most important shugenja in the entire Mantis Clan. When Aramasu was assassinated, Komori had immediately shaved his head and entered a monastery devoted to Osano-Wo outside the city, near the shore in the Islands of Spice and Silk, Gift Freely Given, by Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v2 #2) In the Monastery of Bishamon Secrets of the Mantis, p. 14 to care Kumiko. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 68 Retired samurai could not be commanded by their former Clan Champions, currently the usuroer and ruthless Yoritomo Kitao, so Komori hoped none would inquire too closely into his precise status, for although he went through all the motions, he never explicitly retired. Tracking Down Ronin Komori sent Tsuruchi Okame to track down ronin who fought in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. After Okame talked with Komori, he would depart almost immediately for the most distant and inhospitable regions of the Empire. Tsodai was the third ronin gathered by the Wasp hunter in this manner for Komori. Yoritomo's Kama In 1159 Komori saw alongside Yoritomo Kamoto how their champion Aramasu, passed Yoritomo's Kama to Kumiko. Yoritomo Kitao, the Usurper Komori suspected Yoritomo Kitao's implication in the death of their former Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo Aramasu. He worked to expose the traitor, and held a meeting on the mainland. Komori also sent Yoritomo Kamoto to gain the support and sea transport from the Badger Clan. A New Storm Dawns (Season of the Mantis) Summoner of Orochi Komori helped to perfect the art of summoning the Orochi from the realm of Sakkaku into the lands of Rokugan. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2 #18) Mantis Civil War Komori was a Yoritomo Kumiko supporter. Ashes and Steel, by Rich Wulf Guardian of Kumiko Komori was the guardian of Kumiko's taint, and trained her to control it, to steel her soul against the temptations it offered. Coup at Kyuden Gotei In 1159 Kumiko, Komori and Kamoto led the Yoritomo Elite Guard, fighting Kitao's supporters in the Storm Legion and the newly appointed Elite commander, Yoritomo Ikemoto. They seized Kyuden Gotei making it their capital, becoming one of the first open movements in the Mantis Civil War. Kolat Purge Komori participated in the attack of a Kolat stronghold in the Phoenix coast, aiding the quest for restoration of Moto Chen, alongside Kumiko and Yoritomo Kaigen, Master Sensei of the Storm Riders and his longlife friend. Masters of Magic, p. 71 Kaede's Return In 1160 the Empress and Oracle of Void, Toturi Kaede, had returned to the Mortal Realm at Kyuden Seppun. She comanded the gathering of the Four Winds at the city to defeat Daigotsu and to destroy the City of the Lost with its Temple of the Ninth Kami. Komori was present as one of the most prominent and powerful samurai in the Empire when the Winds were gathered and prepared the Four Winds March. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IX End of Mantis Civil War Komori in 1160 was present when Kumiko defeated Kitao in personal combat over the Bitter Flower and she killed the onisu Settozai. Storm Rising, by Rich Wulf Kumiko's Rule Nemuranai In 1165 Yoritomo Kalilea went to the Shrine of the Moon with a tainted gaijin nemuranai that Mantis had found at Otosan Uchi. Kalilea gave the longsword to Asako Bairei to study and cleanse it, because Komori considered the Phoenix an expert in nemuranais. They did not know at that time the blade was owned by Garen Hawthorne, a undead Thrane pirate. Lost at Sea, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Gozoku Komori knew about the new alliance Yoritomo Kumiko had brokered with the Gozoku. Kakita Munemori offered Kumiko the murderer of Aramasu's head, Bayushi Kamnan, if she joined the Gozoku and cleanse it of Kamnan and Bayushi Atsuki, the former leader of the Shadowed Tower. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Dawn of the Bat Clan In 1165 Komori summoned the spirit of Toturi Tsudao, under the command of Naseru. The Emperor Toturi III sought the forgiveness of her sister, which she gave. Komori was honored with his own Minor Clan, the Bat Clan, in return. Kumiko gifted the Island of Lost Wilderness, when Komori raised Kyuden Komori, to house his entire clan. He gathered his followers and set out to tame their new home, bringing along a few recruited peasants and eta. Gathering Followers Komori began to recruit members for his Clan among the Mantis, and offered Yoritomo Iongi membership in the Bat Clan. The pirate shugenja agreed and offered him the Tetsubo of Thunder, a nemuranai blessed by Osano-Wo himself. Dark Tide Rising, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Komori considered Iongi one of his greatest students, and believed one day he would take his position as the leader of the Bat Clan. Fealty and Freedom, p. 30 Fighting the Gozoku Kumiko finally used Munemori's aid to hunt Bayushi Kamnan down. Her allegiance to the Gozoku was broken and began to act against them. She sought the location of Atsuki, the Gozoku leader. Freeing Rama Singh His old ally Rama Sing had been imprisoned for almost a year in Toshi Ranbo inside a teahouse, the House of the White Jade Fan. Rama Singh initially had been accused as the arsonist of the Fires of Toshi Ranbo, and later he was kept there for his safety. The Mantis sent Tsuruchi Risako to drug his guards and free him. Komori met the newly freed Rama Singh in the Mantis Embassy. Komori told Singh that Kumiko wished to restore the relations between the Ivory Kingdoms and the Mantis, and freed him to allow his return to home. The gaijin retorted that his honor demanded that he could not leave Rokugan until the true culprit was discovered. Fires of Toshi Ranbo Investigation The Mantis investigated the fires and found that the arson was a tool of the Gozoku, intended to kill the Emperor and the Imperial Court so that Atsuki's agents could fill the political void. The Mantis found that the arsonist should be Alhundro Cornejo, a Merenae saboteur who worked with the Mantis until he had supposedly died in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. His fate had been different, and his tracks led to the Ashalan, the immortal race enemies of the Naga. Somehow Alhundro, Atsuki and the Ashalan were working together. Shadowed Tower Komori, on behalf of Yoritomo Kumiko, gave Kaneka the original banner of Toturi's Army. During this exchange Komori told Kaneka of Atsuki's manipulation of the Gozoku for the evil ends of his Shadowed Tower, and his connections with the Ashalan. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Using this knowledge Kaneka and his army defeated the Shadowed Tower and their Ashalan allies. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Travel to the Ruined Kingdoms In 1172 Komori was a member of a Mantis expedition with Moshi Kalani to the Ivory Kingdoms during the Destroyer War. They found Anshu, a child they quickly deduced was the previously unknown gaijin son of Yoritomo Aramasu. The Ruined Kingdom, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Tasks Komori disliked the tropical weather but Kalani tasked him with several matters. In 1173 Komori aided Kalani in killing a marine creature that had been driving those who seen it mad. The shugenja used the eyes of a bird to guide the strikes of a blindfolded Kalani. Insurgency, by Shawn Carman Yuna, vessel of the Gods A ruhmalist cultist was taken prisoner, but somehow he endured any attempt made by the Mantis on take information from him. Komori discovered he was bolstered by a magical link that even allowed communication with his masters. The connection was severed by the bat shugenja and the prisoner gave information about Yuna, vessel of the Gods, a chosen servant of Kali-Ma. Insurgency, by Shawn Carman End of the Destroyer War The Phoenix used a ritual to inform Kalani that the Destroyer War had ended with the victory of the Empire and the death of Kali-Ma. This ritual was similar to the one used by the cultists to send support to the defeated invading force. Komori believed Yuna would unify the cult with himself at the head, so the period of disarray would not last very long. Kalani sent his men to hunt the ruhmalist leader. Aftermath, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Long Range Communication The ritual that was used by the Phoenix in Rokugan to contact the Mantis shugenja in the Ruined Kingdoms was extraordinarily taxing on those who participated in it. It seemed to age them months or even years for every minute that passed while the ritual was conducted. Retirement Once the Phoenix ritual began to work, Komori decided it was time to retire, passing the rule of the Bat to Komori Junsaku, a prodigy who was the first samurai to pass gempukku as a Bat. Secrets of the Empire, p. 28 See also * Komori/Meta External Links * Yoritomo Komori (Honor Bound) * Yoritomo Komori Exp (Fall of Otosan Uchi) Category:Bat Clan Leaders Yoritomo Komori